


Quiet Recovery

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Michalis, after tending Minerva's wounds.





	Quiet Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> for fffc, s.68, 'no dialogue'

Finally, she'd fallen asleep, her breathing even and quiet. Michalis watched her a moment longer before getting to his feet to empty the wash basin one last time and bring in fresh drinking water for when Minerva woke. He knew she'd be thirsty by then. She'd managed to drink a bit, before, and it had soothed a bit of the rasp in her voice, but mostly she was tired. She'd barely been able to ride and more than once, Michalis had considered signalling for her to descend. They could have camped for the night if necessary. He would have kept her safe. But Minerva had held on, despite her pain and exhaustion. She had insisted on walking until her legs refused her, tried to bat away his hands til she admitted she needed his help...

He had gently undressed her, setting her armor aside and folding the remains of her clothing to use as a guide to find her something proper. He had washed the dirt from her hair, the blood from her body, dressed wounds and dabbed salve on scrapes and bruises. While Michalis knew he had not a whit of Maria's talent for healing, he at least knew this much. Minerva would recover and this would all be dealt with-- in whatever way necessary.

Michalis dumped out the dirty water and moved to gather fresh in a pitcher. Half could be put in the basin to be warmed beside the hearth. The rest would stay cool enough to drink. Minerva was tucked beneath a blanket with little more than bandages as attire. If she insisted, Michalis was more than willing to offer her his shirt; it would hang low enough to cover her... It would be best for her to stay in bed anyway for a day or so and let her body recover, if she'd have it.

No, Michalis knew she'd do it. He wouldn't give her a choice. But they couldn't linger for too long. Not with Maria missing. He did have his priorities, after all.

Quietly he made his way back in, setting down water to warm and the rest to wait. It took only a moment to tend to the flames and nudge another quarter-log in to burn. Minerva was still asleep, though pain was creeping back onto her face, already bruised and scraped. It was too late to lean and kiss her better like when they'd been children and gotten too absorbed in their training. Still, his hand bare of his own gauntlet and claws, he reached to stroke her cheek and brush back her hair.

There were no words for him to whisper. He was sure she still hated him and always would. That was fine, and honestly Michalis thought it might be easier that way. Minerva had a different path from him, different ideals. They couldn't walk side by side again, not like this.

But he'd make sure she'd be able to walk, at least. And then fly. He'd make sure.


End file.
